


A Night at the Hot Springs

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, uhhh theres probably more tags but i can't think of em rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Brady rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest as he adjusted to the water. While it was certainly flattering that Owain wanted to spend time with him like this, regardless of the silly excuses he gave, every moment spent around him was another moment something could go wrong (and not just because of Owain’s tendency to have trouble following hot on his heels wherever he went).





	A Night at the Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on and off on this for a month or so, ended up way longer than I expected it to get. Enjoy!

Brady grumbled to himself as he folded his robes neatly, placing them beside his underclothes and boots in the small cubby he’d been assigned. Whose bright idea had it been to take an excursion to the hot springs, anyway? That was a rhetorical question; of course, it was a certain poetic swordsman’s praising of _the_ _rejuvenating auras of the sacred springs_ that led to their day off being spent here, rather than somewhere less hot and humid.

Brady didn’t really like it here. For one, he always felt oddly exposed; with naught but a towel swaddled around his bony hips (and the modest pair of swimming trunks beneath those, of course), he was good as defenseless if they’d come under attack. Granted, it had likely just been a case of extremely bad luck that their first visit to such a spring had been besieged by Risen, but that first impression had been a lasting one.

Brady made sure to memorize his steps as he walked towards his usual spring, one secluded from the rest in a quiet corner of the property. He’d still probably slip and crack his skull open if he needed to evacuate in a hurry, but dammit, it wouldn’t be for lack of effort on his part!

Which was why Brady nearly shouted when he spotted an unfamiliar silhouette already seated in his usual spring. An assassin waiting in ambush? A brigand who’d stayed behind? There was no telling who-!

“Ah, there you are!”

 _Oh_. It was just Owain.

“Dammit, ‘wain! What’re ya doin’ here?” Brady hissed, subtly placing a hand on his chest to make sure his heart had resumed beating.

“I know, isn’t it great? Every time we come here, I spend the whole day searching for you, and now, at last, I’ve found your secret hiding spot!” Owain’s smile, bright and dumb as ever, told Brady there was little he’d could do to convince him to leave now.

Brady sighed, resigning himself to his fate as he draped his towel over a nearby rock, slipping into the steamy water opposite Owain. “And why’re ya so desperate to find me, ‘zactly?”

“Ah, but the spirits are re-energized with twice the haste in the company of a fair and noble companion!” Owain grinned, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Consider yourself a power multiplier, if you will!”

Brady rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest as he adjusted to the water. While it was certainly flattering that Owain wanted to spend time with him like this, regardless of the silly excuses he gave, every moment spent around him was another moment something could go wrong (and not just because of Owain’s tendency to have trouble following hot on his heels wherever he went).

“Come, sit with me!” Owain gestured towards the empty space on the ledge beside him with a wink. “My power rises with proximity, and the sweltering mist brings out the most peculiar shade of crimson in your cheeks!”

Brady reluctantly shifted closer to Owain, silently grateful that his blush had been attributed to the temperature rather than the fact that he was within arm’s reach of his long-standing crush’s exposed-.

He squeezed his eyes shut a moment, willing himself to look down at the cloudy water, lest his gaze be caught wandering over his companion’s athletic frame, rivulets of moisture gliding down the firm muscle of his-.

 _Dammit!_ This was going to be much harder than he thought.

His friend’s unease did not go unnoticed by Owain, and he slung an arm over the taller man’s slim shoulder in a friendly gesture. “Pray tell, fairest Brady, what troubles you? These springs are meant to relax the body and soothe the spirit, yet since our arrival, you’ve looked overwrought as ever!”

“Uh-“ Brady scrambled to think of an excuse. “Er, the, uh- water’s… pretty hot; still getting’ warmed up to it, ‘s all,” he lied after a moment. Owain laughed, tightening his grip around Brady’s shoulders and inadvertently tugging him a bit closer to where he sat.

“Ah, my sincerest apologies! I shall take this complaint to the very mother of the earth herself, for heating these springs beyond the level of my compatriot’s comfort!”

“Sure, ya do that,” Brady muttered, trying to ignore the fact that his thigh was now side-by-side with Owain’s, the flesh hot even beyond the warmth of the water around them.

Owain decided the time was right to regale Brady with another heroic fable, despite the latter’s protest that such fairy tales were for children. At the very least, it bought him some time to think as Owain prattled on. Just g _otta relax, play it cool._ Brady told himself. _The higher strung ya get, the more likely ‘yer gonna snap. Like a violin string, or somethin’._

Owain’s hand left Brady’s shoulder, instead gesturing madly as he recounted the size of the dragon the wandering hero had faced, and the loss of contact was both a blessing and a curse to Brady. Sure, it let him scoot a bit away, until they were no longer in such close proximity, but still, Owain’s touch was… nice. He might’ve been a bit too generous with it, but Brady had to admit, a clap on the back after a grueling night of healing, or the tight squeeze of his hugs after surviving another battle was a lot more comforting than it had any right to be.

Shutting his eyes, Brady took a deep breath _._ The steamy air of the springs filled Brady’s lungs, warming him from the inside. He held it for a moment, then quietly let it out through his mouth, feeling himself relax the tiniest bit. _This is fine. I’ll be fine._

He managed to convince himself of that right up until Owain climbed out of the spring, blathering something about stretching his limbs, and despite knowing this was gonna ruin _everything_ , Brady couldn’t keep his eyes off his friend as he hoisted himself out.

Watching Owain’s muscles flex, the water dripping down his chiseled physique, like the sweat of a day of training, was a sight Brady would relish under any other circumstances; it was little glimpses like this that kept him going, that reminded him that there might be something out there worth fighting for, even if he’d never have a chance to experience it for himself.

And, of course, those mental images made familiar company on the nights he’d spent alone, rutting against his pillow as he sobbed silently from the shame of thinking of his best friend in such a way.

But now, with Owain returning from his little show to Brady’s side, that was the _worst_ thing Brady could possible imagine. It was one thing to hide the desires hidden within his brain; quite another to hide their physical manifestation.

“Ah, and now, feeling limber and nimble once more, the hero returns to his relaxing soak beside the bashful priest,” Owain sighed, letting his head droop against Brady’ shoulder lazily. “You know, stretching is essential to keep body and spirit alike limber and vigorous! Perhaps I should show you the proper form sometime!”

“Uh huh,” Brady replied, focusing most of his energy on willing his boner to die already.

“Is something the matter? It’s unlike the Brady I know to remain so stoic and silent in the face of such heroic displays of majesty!” Owain quizzed, missing the intentionality behind Brady’s subtle shift away by closing the distance once more.

Brady squeezed his eyes shut. There was no escaping this, he just had to stall for time and hope Owain wouldn’t look down.

Owain, curious as always, immediately looked down.

“A-ha! So this is where your troubles lie!” Owain laughed, suddenly standing upright. “Do not be embarrassed, fair Brady, for I, too, sport the Epic Swell of Erectus!”

“The hell’re y-“ Brady’s eyes damn near bulged out of their sockets as he realized what was happening. He knew Owain was unembarrassed by his nudity; hell, it was something he was usually grateful for. But to so casually reveal himself like this? Had he no restraint?!

“Geez, Owain, will ya keep it down?” Brady manager to sputter, averting his gaze to little avail. The image of Owain’s erection was already seared into his mind; a sight he’d spent years dreaming of, yet found himself unable to face as it stood right before him. “And ‘fer Naga’s sake, sit back down, ‘fore someone comes by!”

In a rare moment of prudence, Owain returned to a seated position, where the waterline at least somewhat concealed his nudity. Unfortunately, he’d chosen to seat himself on the edge of Brady’s knees, bracing against the spring’s edge by his elbow as he essentially sprawled out over Brady’s lap.

“My apologies! I forget that proper decorum dictates one keep their genitals concealed in public situations!” Owain laughed, as if he’d just told a dumb joke and not whipped his dick out in front of his best friend.

“Whaddaya think yer doin’, ya dolt?!” Brady hissed; as much as he’d normally relish having the object of his affections practically throw himself into his grasp, it just wasn’t _proper_! All this time, he’d had to restrain himself, analyzing every phrase and gesture for signs of reciprocation while keeping his own as subdued as he could, and now, here was Owain, boasting about the _raging tempest of passion_ burning within his stupid ol’-.

 _Wait, passion?_ Brady shook his head, trying to push through the pounding of his heart filling his hearing to make sense of what Owain was rambling on about this time.

As luck would have it, Owain’s soliloquy had tapered off just about then as well. “Are… you feeling well, Brady?” he inquired, a look of genuine worry on his cute, dumb, handsome face.

“Ya- I jus’” Brady swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut a moment to gather his bearings before meeting Owain’s gaze. “I don’ get it… why’re ya doin’ this?”

“Er, well- I’d presumed you…” Owain’s confident smile had been replaced by a sheepish grin, as the possibility that he might have been wrong began to set in. “I thought you, uh… liked me.”

“What? ‘Course I like ya, ‘wain! ‘Yer my best pal!” Brady snorted. “And, uh, I guess -“ His head drooped slightly, already feeling his momentary surge in confidence fading. “I like ya… like _that_ , too,” he admitted quietly.

Owain’s smile returned in an instant as he lunged forward, startling Brady as he pulled him into a tight cuddle. “Aha! My intuition never fails me!” he declared. “And thus, my risky venture to learn of your feelings has borne fruit! The fruits… of our mutual adoration!”

Brady couldn’t help but roll his eyes, a nervous grin spreading across his features as he translated Owain’s words back to normal-speak in his head.

“I ‘jes… didn’t wanna say nothin’, ‘case ya’d think less’a me or whatnot,” he admitted, prompting Owain to squeeze him even tighter, to the point where Brady feared he’s snap in half like a twig.

“My fairest Brady, nothing could besmirch your sterling shimmer in my eyes! Your every move carries the grace of a thousand dancers; your every word, the fiery passion of a million poets! It was only in my most far-fetched fantasies that I thought you’d ever feel even a fraction of the same way in kind, but now, knowing that you do…”

And with that, Owain met Brady’s mouth with his own. The priest froze for a second, before realizing what was happening and giving in to the kiss. Owain’s lips were rough, his tongue eager and frantic, as befitting its wielder. Brady could hardly keep up, electing to instead give into the feeling and let himself enjoy the taste of Owain on his lips, the tiny huffs of breath the swordsman drew in through his nose as his hands roamed Brady’s bare torso.

 _He likes me back_.

Owain parted for just a moment, catching his breath with a small laugh as he cradled Brady’s face with his free hand. “I love you, Brady,” he beamed, before throwing himself back into the kiss with renewed vigor.

_He likes me back._

Owain’s fingers wandered, smoothing over the tender plane of Brady’s stomach as they moved further down still. _Well now, someone’s eager_. A million thoughts raced through Brady’s head; was this proper? What would Naga think of this? What would Ma think of-?

 _No._ She was the last person Brady wanted to be thinking about right now, tongue-deep in his childhood friend’s mouth, his hand wrapped around the priest’s cock. In fact, maybe it was time to just stop thinking altogether, and do what felt _right_. Who knew if or when he’d get such a chance again?

“Wait,” Brady panted, clasping his hand over Owain’s just as it had reached its destination. “If we’re gonna-“ he swallowed the lump in his throat. “I wanna- there’s somethin’ I gotta do first. Ya may wanna get up higher.”

“Do as your heart desires, my dearest friend,” Owain could do little else but smile as he pushed himself up onto the edge of the spring, his erection bared once more as Brady nervously waded over to kneel below him.

“Thanks,” Brady nodded, too focused on the cock before him to offer a more thought-out reply. His fingers wrapped tentatively around Owain’s prick, marveling at its warmth, to say nothing of its size. Brady had always imagined (or, fantasized, rather) Owain to be well-endowed, but to his surprise, the reality was far closer to those fantasies than he’d expected.

It was painfully clear to both parties involved that Brady had never gone so far like this with someone before, and the priest decided it was time to remedy that. Pushing himself up a bit further, Brady gave a few experimental tugs, and satisfied with the pleased sigh that escaped Owain’s throat, continued to stroke him at a leisurely pace as he brought his tongue to the head of Owain’s cock.

It was warm. Really warm. Not just from the hot water it had been immersed in moments before, either; it radiated a sort of heat that would’ve seemed strange if it didn’t feel so _nice_. Lapping up a few drops of pre-cum, Brady found the taste unusual, yet not unpleasant. The very contented-sounding noises Owain was making certainly helped him feel more at ease with his experimentation.

This was definitely something he could get used to, Brady decided.

Owain’s eager hips bucking instinctively into his mouth, however, could settle down a bit, a fact Brady tried to make evident by placing a hand on Owain’s thigh, as the other continued stroking the length of cock he’d yet to fit in his mouth. Owain seemed to get the message, his thrusts subduing and allowing Brady to appreciate the solid muscle under his fingers.

“A-ah, you’re doing really well, for someone with so little practical experience!” Owain grinned. Brady let his cock fall free from his mouth with an irritated glare. “Er, that is-“

“I ain’t got any ‘experience’ ‘cause I was saving myself ‘fer you, dummy,” he sneered, nonetheless unable to keep a hint of a grin from sneaking onto his stern face.

“My sincerest apologies, my love,” Owain clasped a hand over his heart in half-joking anguish. “However can I make up for this slight?”

 _My love_. Brady’s heart skipped a beat at that. Owain had always been fond of nicknames, but this… this one was special.

“Well…” A crooked smile graced Brady’s lips. “Ya can make it up by fuckin’ me.”

“I accept my mission!” Owain declared, grabbing a very surprised Brady by the armpits and pulling him out of the spring with seemingly no difficulty. A sloppy kiss was shared between the two as he settled the priest in his lap, cock nestled in the crack of Brady’s rump.

“Fuck,” was Brady’s first word upon parting. “Hope ya ain’t plannin’ on goin’ in dry,” he stammered, a very real possibility with how eager Owain seemed to be. Not that Brady wasn’t aching for it, either, but that was one injury he’d really rather not have to ask someone else to mend for him.

“Alas! Much as I would love to sheathe my sword within your heavenly scabbard here and now, you must be prepared first!” Owain smiled, hands roaming over Brady’s hips and across the soft curve of his ass. His lips landed on the priest’s collarbone, planting a series of soft kisses there as he continued to massage Brady’s buttocks, teasing his hole with battle-worn fingertips and drawing a gasp from the taller man.

Brady pressed himself closer against Owain’s torso, cock sandwiched between their stomachs as Owain continued to scatter kisses across his chest. The fingertip teasing his asshole slipped in at last, the wiggling appendage producing an unusual, though not unpleasant feeling.

“Sh-shit,” Brady gasped, burying his face in Owain’s shoulder as he held on for dear life. Every breath brought in a lungful of the swordsman’s scent; indescribable, but one that Brady found immediately comforting, relaxing his grip the tiniest bit as Owain continued to finger him.

A second finger working its way into Brady produced a tiny whine from the priest, and Owain let out a soft laugh. “It’s alright, Brady. Just a little bit longer now,” he assured, swiping his tongue across a nipple mushed awkwardly against his chin. Brady nodded, willing himself to relax, and take in the moment. _This is it. This is really happening_. Not twenty minutes ago, he’d been chastising himself for ogling his best friend, and now, here he was, two fingers deep in Brady’s ass, habitually rocking his hips and bumping his cock against the priest’s perineum.

“Almost ready. Can you get on your knees?” Owain whispered, and after taking a second to register the words, Brady quickly complied lowering himself from Owain’s lap, presenting himself with equal parts embarrassment and anticipation.

A wet smack of a kiss against his twitching hole was the last thing Brady expected, drawing another yelp from him and a laugh in response from Owain. Two fingers slowly became three, as the priest found himself rocking back against Owain’s hand with each prod, urging him to go deeper. His cock dripped a steady stream of pre-cum onto the damp stone as Owain’s free hand wandered his abdomen, occasionally stroking Brady’s erection to help him relax as he was stretched out.

“When we do it,” Brady muttered, barely audible above the wet sounds of Owain’s fingers thrusting into him. “Can we be facin’ each other?”

“As you wish, my love,” Owain chuckled, patting Brady’s flank to signal to him to flip over. Brady once again found himself facing Owain, his genuinely goofy smile helping set him at ease as he withdrew his fingers slowly from his well-stretched hole.

“You ready?” he grinned, pressing a kiss to the inside of Brady’s thigh, draping it over his shoulder as he positioned himself against the priest’s entrance.

“Y-yeah, I think,” Brady huffed, trying to rid himself of the anxiety pooling in his belly. He squeezed his eyes shut in nervous concentration, bracing himself for the pain he was sure would come.

Owain knit his brows. “Are you certain? If you’re feeling ill-prepared, we can always save this for-“

“No, no, I’m sure,” Brady declared. “Please, I’ve been dreamin’ ‘a this fer ages.”

“Very well, my love,” Owain smiled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Brady’s trembling lips as he slowly sank into him.

“Ahhh-“ Brady hissed as Owain breached his tight opening. “G-go a bit slower, yeah?”

Owain offered a silent nod in response, his own face coiled in exertion as he tried to keep himself under control. Brady felt so hot, so tight, so _perfect_ around his cock, that it was all Owain could do not to plunge to the hilt into those velvety walls right there and then. How many nights had he spent, dreaming of exactly this scenario? Coaxing blasphemous sounds from the priest’s lips, doing the unholiest of things to his friend, guided only by his instincts and the pale light of the moon? It was almost poetic, really, that Brady had been dreaming the same all this time. Two spirits, uniting for a common purpose… it was the stuff of legends!

Brady loosed a stream of curses under his breath, fingers scrabbling against the stone beneath him for something to grab hold of. The mounting pressure as Owain steadily sank into him was immense, but the pain had given away to a wonderful feeling of fullness. It felt silly to admit, even to himself, but with every millimeter, Brady felt closer to Owain, in more than just the physical sense. But, in a way, the physical and the emotional were intertwined, weren’t they? None of his thoughts were really making much sense anymore; Owain’s cock had nudged against something inside him that caused Brady to spasm involuntarily, a groan escaping his lips before he could even process the sensation fully, knowing only that it was a very, _very_ nice one indeed.

“Enjoying yourself?” Owain grinned, eyes squeezing shut for a moment as he bottomed out at last. “How do you feel?” he inquired, once he regained his bearing from the incredible pleasure gripping his cock.

Forehead slick with sweat, body finely silhouetted against the starry sky above, his characteristic grin faintly visible in the flickering light of torches nearby, Owain was the very image of Brady’s messiest dreams. But this was no dream; Brady was sure of it. Sure as he was alive and breathing and laying beneath his best friend, and relishing every moment of it.

“Feels amazin',” Brady murmured, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes as he reached up to cup Owain’s face. He pulled the swordsman into a tender kiss, long and slow and full of every single feeling and impulse they’d repressed over the years.

A single kiss would never be enough to convey all of it, but it was a start.

Brady’s arms wrapped around Owain’s back, layers of muscle and scar tissue and warm skin and sweat that he pulled himself towards. Or was he pulling Owain towards himself? It didn’t matter; all that mattered was being close to the boy he loved. “I love ya, ‘wain,” he whispered, shifting his hips as he finally adjusted to the intrusion. “Now… make love to me.”

* * *

“Damn.”

Brady broke the silence at last, head resting against Owain’s chest comfortably as the hot water soothed his sore muscles.

In retrospect, perhaps the slick stone floor wasn’t an ideal place to be taken; his back was already cramping up, and he might’ve hit his head a bit too hard when he peaked, rather thoroughly ruining the moment as he tended to the bump, rather than basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“Yeah,” Owain chuckled softly, leaning forward a bit to press a soft kiss against Brady’s sweat-matted hair. “Damn is right.”

“This’s gonna change things, ain’t it?” Brady sighed, pushing himself back into Owain’s soft embrace, the water lapping at his chin as he tried to take in the moment.

“For the better, I would hope,” Owain responded, gazing off into the starry sky, fingers idly dancing around where they clasped across Brady’s chest. “Now that we must no longer conceal our feelings for one another, our love can truly begin to blossom.”

“Right,” Brady smiled, allowing himself the tiniest bit of hope. “Still gotta get used ‘ta sayin’ it, though.”

“Just repeat after me,” Owain laughed. “I love you, Brady.”

“I love ya, Brady.”

Owain shoved Brady forward into the water with a guffaw, the medic resurfacing a moment later to splash a bunch of water right back into Owain’s face as revenge. And just like that, it was like old times again; two dumb teenage boys messing around in the hot springs without a care in the world.

* * *

“Gawds, Brady, would you get a grip?! That’s the third time you’ve dropped your gross wet towel on my feet!”

Severa’s bark startled Brady back to lucidity, mumbling an apology as he hung the towel to dry far from the redhead. “What’s gotten into you? The whole point of this trip was to clear your head, but you’re just acting like it fogged it up even more!”

“’dunno,” Brady muttered, lacing up his boot as he scanned the gap between lockers, hoping to catch a glimpse of Owain before he left.

“Well, you better figure it out on your own, cause I’m out of here,” Severa scoffed, sticking her tongue out at him before stomping off towards the exit.

Brady waved her goodbye, not taking his eyes off the opposite wall. The room had nearly emptied by now; he started to consider the possibility that Owain had already snuck out while he hadn’t been looking, when he spotted the familiar mess of blonde hair jogging towards the exit.

“Owain! Wait up!” he called, and the swordsman skid to a stop on the damp tile floor, nearly crashing into a bank of lockers as he changed course.

“Brady! How fortunate to meet with you once more! What troubles you?”

“No trouble, just wanted ‘ta…” Brady rubbed the back of his neck, the words he’d so meticulously prepared suddenly nowhere to be found. “’ta… ya know… walk out together.”

Owain beamed. “It would be my pleasure, fairest Brady!” He extended a hand to the priest, helping him up and not letting go as they made their way towards the exit.

“My hero,” Brady grinned, giving Owain a quick peck on the top of his head as they climbed the stairs.

“And you, mine,” Owain replied.

Maybe this whole trip hadn’t been a bad idea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is almost exactly the same scenario as Heavenly but I'm a hack so (shrug emoji)


End file.
